Separation to United
by kitty2071
Summary: Bella and Edward were bestfriends, in 1918 Edward the spanish Influenza and was fought to be dead, Bella got changed, What happens when they come across each other almost hundred years later...Will the friendship be their or will it turn into more?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own Twilight (What a shame).

Separation Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

Sitting in this room knowing he's gone, My Edward, My Dear Edward.

Flashback-----

"Edward get back here...give it me now".

"Never it's my doll now"

He had robbed my favourite doll; I was determined to get it back.

I jumped on his back I was spinning all over the place. All of a sudden i was jolted backwards. He fell; Edward fell to the floor he was sweating panting for breath, Blood pouring from his nose.

I knew only one thing that caused these symptoms he had caught it The Spanish Influenza.

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the news. A handsome looking doctor with blond hair and Bronze coloured eyes, I had never seen eyes like it before, he started to make his way over to me, His face was an unreadable expression.

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle". "Pleasure I'm Isabella Swan"

The sadness in his eyes was showing I knew what was coming.

"I am very sorry Miss. Swan but Elizabeth Mason has just passed shortly followed by her son Edward Mason". It hit me like a ton of bricks, my best friend was gone, and my rock, the one I loved. I never had chance to tell him that I would never know if he felt the same way, did he return the feelings?

I would never know.

End of Flashback.----------

I was all alone, walking down the was I going? I had no clue. I just wanted getaway, just to stop the pain of the thought of him being dead. Even mention of his name was a sharp pain stabbing at my heart.

I was snapped out of my thoughts; I could feel the cold hands restraining me. I felt a stab at my throat the pain was unbearable, the fire shooting through me. The screams that came from inside me. Then everything was gone nothing escaped my lips, what was the point they weren't going to help, all around me was blackness........

As I started to open my eyes. I was hearing things i couldn't hear things before. I could smell things that i couldn't smell before.

"Hello"

I shoot up facing the way the voice came from, I could make out a woman her brown hair curling around her face, I haven't seen anything as beautiful, until I came to the eyes the most menacing blood red eye, staring me down.

I just followed my instincts I flew up and crouched down then a growl escaped my lips..wait did i just growl?...

"What am I?"

"A Vampire, my name is Eloise you are probably wondering what's going on right now well my mate was hunting and came upon you and he bit you, you were his meal until i pulled him off you but then it was too late the venom has spread, I brought you here to complete you transformation, but I am surprised do you not feel the burning sensation in your frought, if you do that means you are hungry, hungry for blood"...She was pausing to see my reaction did I believe her but i had to because I could feel the burning in my frought I could feel the pool of venom..I didn't want to be a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you bubblz16 for my first review

It means a lot, Please REVIEW and I will love you forever..x

Disclaimer: Sadly Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

What was I going to do? Where was I going to go?

I had lost my best friend and become a monster all in 1 week. Eloise and her mate Alexander but I call him Alex said I could stay with them, Join their coven but I wanted to go out on my own, start a new life, be as little as a monster as possible that's why I'm officially a vegetarian, only having animal blood even though it never fully satisfies me.

Edward's P.O.V

I was lying in the bed waiting to die while remembering all the good times I had while Bella, I will never see her again. I was remembering the times I was there to catch when she tripped; she was always very clumsy I would never be there to make sure she didn't fall.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone approaching.

"Edward I have some news to tell you I'm very sorry but your mother has just passed". I could easily hear the pain in Doctor Cullen's voice he was always by my mother's side. Of course I would miss her she was the only family I had.

"Oh" was my genius reply.

"Edward I don't want to see you pass especially when i just made a promise to your mother to do everything in my power to save you". This was starting to get weird, even I knew there was no cure what was he going to do.

"You are about to feel pan like you have never felt before but its the only way to save you, it will eventually go." His voice was suddenly cut off with my screams as I felt something sharp digging at my neck then I was plunged into darkness nothing but flames surrounding me.

I thought I would never escape the darkness, until the burning was dying down just leaving a burning sensation in the back of my throat.

I opened my eyes what I saw was very weird everything around me seemed to be in detail I was led on a large cream sofa, there were huge windows with Black drapes, vases and ornaments' surrounding me.

Then a man who I believe to be Doctor Cullen and a woman with a heart shaped face light hair with soft curls she gave off a sort of motherly vibe, standing in the centre of the room.

"Hello Edward you have met me before Carlisle and this is Esme, Esme's just like you a newborn, you're a vampire, everything about you is enhanced you have incredible speed, strong skin you need a very strong force to break it, but also vampires drink blood but I was hoping you join my coven, Esme has accepted my offer, but this is not a ordinary coven we drink animal blood instead of human blood."

What was I going to do? I don't want to be a monster.

"Carlisle of course I will accept your offer". From then on my name would be Edward Mason Cullen.

I'm so happy. Wait were did that come from? No way can I hear their thoughts? this is crazy.

Bella's P.O.V

Now I was on my own, the control to resist human blood was not all that hard; in fact most human's blood repulses me. As long as I'm fully fed at all times I'm fine.

At first all this vampire stuff was weird I'm mean the speed was amazing just feeling the wind in my face, feeling that I was free. Also I even had gifts Eloise and Alex had explained everything to me that some vampires had extra abilities' they tend to have 1 but mine was to have other vampires power's I could absorb power's so far I could control the elements and pick things up with my mind also I could block my mind from other vampires and also read peoples' minds its quite crazy.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Please Review

And add it 2 your story Alert

Xx

Cassie...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for everyone's support, I really appreciate it. :]

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.

Chapter 3

EDWARD'S P.O.V

Now 2008 (sorry for big jump but it would take ages going through each year)

We were no longer a coven more like a family, we had new additions to our family first Rosalie, Carlisle found her lying in the street she was close to death so he changed he we never really so eye to eye but I still love her as a sister but Esme and Carlisle always had a hope of us being more than brother and sister.

Until Emmet came along he's now Rosalie's mate, she found him in the woods he was being mauled by a bear and she saw something in him so she brought him home and Carlisle changed him.

Then 1948 Alice and Jasper showed both vampires already, Alice so Jasper in one of her visions so she tracked him down and brought him here, that day was funny, the first thing she said was "Where's my room?" and then she decided to take mine.

They both had abilities', Jasper could sense emotion's and make people feel what he wanted them to feel, and Alice could see the future. We now had a complete family. We also had gained an extended family the Denali Coven they were vegetarians' just like us they consisted of Carmen, Eleazer, Garrett, Irina, Kate and Tanya (She likes to have fantasies over me forgetting I can read her mind).

We just heard though they had a new addition they were visiting next week.

I still thought about Bella, every day I just wish she was here with me now I can just Imagine her, I do always wonder what she did in her life, Like did she get married? Did she have children? She will always be with me. Only Carlisle and Jasper and Obviously Alice knew about her but on the topic of Alice she keeps blocking her thoughts and she I'm a Barbie Girl, it's driving me crazy.

"Edward have you cleaned your room yet?" Great it was Alice.

"No Alice we still have a week till they come and I don't see why I have 2 because no one's going to come in my room".

"Whatever and how do you know Ehh? Well you don't so ha!..Now Tidy" With that she skipped off yes I mean skipped got she so reminds me of a pixie.

BELLA'S P.O.V

My life hadn't changed that much accept I had met an amazing Coven, I'm now living with them but I see them more like a family, all united. The Denali Coven well that's what they were known as.

"So Kate where are we going next week?"

"Were visiting the Cullen's (I kind of recognized that name) there covens bigger than ours but their just like our extended family I promise you'll love them all, but I have to warn you Alice is an pixie that's obsessed with shopping and Emmett he will proberly attack you with hugs he looks intimidating but he's not he's a big bear".

"I bet their all amazing I'm actually excited but I'm still scared, what if they don't like me?"

"Bella you know that's impossible everyone loves you, so don't worry".

I knew she was only saying that, I never really clicked with people straight away I mean Tanya still doesn't like me, the only person that I felt properly accepted by was Edward, just thinking of that name rips a whole in my chest. I never opened up about him I talked to Kate about him and also I talked to Eleazer, they were the only ones I was close enough too. I didn't feel at place with the Denali's, Yes I treated them like my family but I still felt out of place.

2 Hours Later

I put the last things in my suitcase and made my way downstairs, Eleazer decided we were going to go earlier and surprise them not all of us were going Irina didn't want to go so Carmen and Garrett where going to stay behind to so it was only me, Eleazer, Kate and Tanya.

I said my goodbyes and made my way to my car we were taking my BMW and Kate's Land rover it was only because Tanya didn't like to pack light.

Eleazer was coming with me while Tanya and Kate went together.

Finally we were off.

Well that's Chapter 3

Please Review and add to your Story alert

It will make my day

:]

Cassie


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the support.

Disclaimer: How can I say this Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight and I don't! :[

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

The scenery around us was amazing but I do have to admit there was abit to much green for my liking, it was everywhere you look. Although I do love the closeness of the town like everybody knew each other.

But hearing people's thought's it seems the Cullen's don't really like to socialize outside their own family and the Cullen's were known for their expensive car's, every corner we turned there was always someone thinking well they must be part of the Cullen family, and the girls had were just filled with images of a man they were undressing him in their mind, even though the guy was pretty hot.

We started to head into the forest; the silence in the car was kind of getting to me.

"So what are the Cullen's like?"I asked Eleazer

"Well Rosalie she's unwelcoming at first she might not be that polite but once she gets used to you it will be fine" he paused to see my reaction I just nodded "And then theirs Edward he's the only one without a mate but Tanya has got her eye on him, you can tell he's not interested I hear off Carlisle that he never has got over a certain human"

I laughed said "You and Carlisle are starting to sound life two women at a book club".

He just chuckled and tried to look offended but that didn't last long.

And then I saw it all I could say was "WOW" it was three stories up totally open the windows stretching down the building it definitely didn't go with the other house's in Forks.

As I stepped out of the car door the house door opened a women stepped out, she had a heart shaped face then the gold eyes her hair was up to her shoulders the soft light brown curls. Then a face I remembered very clearly Carlisle is Doctor Cullen, the one that told me about Edward.

"Hello Oh Eleazer I thought you weren't coming for another week oh and this must be Isabella it's a pleasure to meet you, but we haven't got the spare room set up yet, oh dear Isabella would you not mind sharing?"The women stated.

"Just call me Bella and of course I wouldn't mind but I don't want to intrude".

"Don't worry Bella, we don't' mind at all (then paused) but you won't meet Edward, Rosalie and Emmett until later they went hunting".

Suddenly a small looking pixie type girl with black hair all different directions, looks about 5 foot followed by a tall skinny but still had muscles and wild blonde hair, came out of the house, I presumed these were Alice and Jasper.

"Hi I'm Alice you must be Bella and this is my mate Jasper, Oh hi Kate, Tanya and Eleazer". Then she just jumped at me I mean literally and hugged me, Jasper was more reserved and just smiled and waved.

We all filed into the house, it was unbelievable, but not as unbelievable as what I saw next.

"Hello, I turned my head in the direction of the velvety voice, I'm Edward". It couldn't be it was him all he did was smile at me he didn't even notice me.

I just smiled "I'm Bella thank you for letting us stay".

I just wanted to pounce at him but I really wondered how long it would be for him to recognise me.

I hoped he would straight away, I just felt like sobbing maybe he did forget after all this time.

Alice the pixie pulled me out of my thoughts "He will remember" and then just smiled and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for everyones support

REVIEW!! and you will make my day.

Cassie :]

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Everyone**

**:]**

**Disclaimer: Sadly everything twilight is Stephanie Meyers.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's P.O.V**

What she said me shocked me, how did she know?

Wait of course she sees the future.

Everyone was just sitting round Emmett and Rosalie both are back I got a teddy bear hug of Emmett and even Rosalie hugged me, I was fairly surprised. Anyway I was sitting next to Alice and Emmett and Tanya was sat next to Edward, Rosalie was sitting in front of Emmett, Carlisle was in his study, While Esme, Eleazer, Jasper and Kate went hunting.

I started to read everyone minds: Tanya, I don't want to even go in her head proberly just dreaming about Edward.

Edwards, why can't I read her mind? What is she thinking? Erhh why can't Tanya back off. That just made me laugh I forgot to tell them about my powers.

"Edward you can't read my mind because I am a mind shield" I added a chuckle.

"Oh and I'm also guessing you're a mind reader as well?" Then gave me a crooked smile that would get my heart pounding. "Yes I am also I can have any vampires power I want" On that note everyone went silent and stared at me. I just smiled and said "What I cant help it if I'm a freak". Everyone just laughed".

I went back to watching the T.V Emmett decided what to watch and he had chose to watch America's Top Model, he's such a girl I decided I would go and talk to Carlisle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward P.O.V (Finally)**

Bella just intrigued me in every way, but I couldn't help recognise her and Alice was now reciting her Timetables I mean come on I knew something was definitely going on and I was going on.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by seeing Bella walking up the stairs I presume to see Carlisle.

This was my chance to find out was going on.

"Alice your hiding something and i want to know now".

"Ohh Edward and why would you think that?"

"Well let's see your reciting your timetables in your head which is extremely annoying" I glared at her and all I got back was a laugh.

I went up to my room of course though Tanya asked could she come I said I wanted time alone then Alice invited her shopping which of course Rosalie wasn't that pleased about, It was quite amusing, anyway back to the mission at hand find out what was going on.

I could hear Bella and Carlisle talking.

"Bella I recognise you and Technically I didn't Lie I didn't know you would be a vampire and then you would of thought I was totally crazy".

"You could of told me he was alive but I wouldn't be able to of seen him as long as he was alright I would of been happy I went through a lifetime thinking he was dead, Then there was just a long pause, but I loved him and still do I went thinking I would never get to tell him that".

I could hear the pain in her voice then I finally recognized her and I realized she was talking about me.

I mean it couldn't be she...she loved me; I wanted to scream with joy, she was alive Bella, My Bella.

I still wondered why she didn't tell me when she first saw me.

What was I going to say to her??

Should I wait for her to say something to me?

Then I realised Alice knw all along that was what she was blocking me from.

"ALICE" I screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review**

**He finally realises it....YAY!!**

**Please review and add to story Alert!**

**:]**

**Cassi e Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to monkeybrat2993; this is going to be a longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's P.O.V**

And here the pixie comes prancing up the stairs.

"Edward you called?"

"Alice why didn't you tell me? And don't act all innocent because you know what I'm talking about".

"Oh dear brother it would be no fun me telling you what was going to happen". As she said that she was smiling innocently.

"For someone so small you very annoying".

"Yes brother and I know that but that's why you love me". And then she just skipped back down the stairs.

I wanted to burst through the door's and tell her that I loved her, but something in me wanted her to tell me she still loved me because she did only say she used to love me, I just of wished she would of told me then.

Then something in me wanted to know who turned her into a monster, my sweet innocent Bella was turned into a monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's P.O.V**

As I made my way up the stairs towards Carlisle's study I could feel's Edward's eyes following me. I reached Carlisle's study and knocked on the door I heard a faint "come in".

It was WOW books all along the walls big paintings which were of Carlisle and some other men.

"Hello Carlisle"

"Hello Bella is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yes there is actually I was wondering if you remembered me and why did you lie?"

"Bella I recognise you and Technically I didn't Lie I didn't know you would be a vampire and then you would of thought I was totally crazy".

"You could of told me he was alive but I wouldn't be able to of seen him as long as he was alright I would of been happy I went through a lifetime thinking he was dead, Then there was just a long pause, but I loved him and I thought I would never be able to tell him".

I was then starting to get mad then just knowing that I went through that pain al for nothing because he's alive now and that's all that mattered.

"Bella please just calm down I understand that your angry and hurt, but I only did what was best". He then gracefully got up and made his way other to me and hugged me.

"Bella I'm deeply sorry for hurting you and I didn't want you to go through that pain and heartbreak.

"I'm fine Carlisle and thank you for explaining everything to me, I just don't know what to do now, I was thinking of telling him but what if he does not remember".

"Bella I assure you that he will remember he talks about you all the time and you see the emotion in his face when he talks about you, you can tell that he misses you and always have, just tell him".

"Thank you so much Carlisle for everything".

"No problem at all Bella".

I then just walked out I started to make my way to Edward's room, and what waited ahead of me I could of never of guessed.

Edward with Tanya kissing and at that moment my heart was ripped into a thousand pieces.

Edward then pushed Tanya off. He turned and saw me "Bella it isn't what it looks like".

He was going to continue but I just interrupted him "No need to explain I'm sorry for interrupting".

I just walked out trying not to show any emotion I just needed someone to talk to someone that would understand. "Bella its Rosalie, ermm I was just wondering if you know needed anyone to talk to you just seemed you were upset".

I stopped and turned. "Thank you Rosalie well I might as well tell you my story, It started in 1918 when Edward was my best friend but I loved him more than he knew but he then came down with the Spanish influenza Carlisle told me he was dead I was distraught tbut then I got bit ad turned into this I never forgot about him and I never got the chance to tell him how much I loved him until now, I was on my way to tell him then I saw him and Tanya kissing and now I have no clue what to do, Rosalie please help me".

She pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I can tell you that Edward does not like Tanya she has been trying to get with him ever since she met him always forcing him into things, Bella you should tell him how you really feel, show and don't let her get in the way".

"Rosalie thank you so much I didn't know what to do an dyou made everything so simple, and I was so scared that no one would like me an dyou have all helped me".

"Bella it's no problem, its fine, no go and get your man".

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you everyone**

**Please REVIEW and add to your story alerts**

**Cassie**

**:]**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone, all the support is great**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Disclaimer: Its hurts this but I don't own twilight, there I said it happy....:]**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was pacing in my room waiting for Bella to come out so I could tell her how I really feel. Suddenly Tanya pinned me down "Oh Eddie don't resist I know you have been wanting this for a while".

Then kissed me with all her force I tried to push her off but then she stopped, I heard a gasp I turned towards the door where Bella's was stood her face was emotionless.

"Bella it isn't what it looks like". I was about to interrupt but she said "No need to explain I'm sorry for interrupting". She proberly hated me now.

I went after her but Emmett stopped me.

"Edward just leave her she needs space and Rose has goen to talk to her".

"Why would Rose do that she's just heartless". Everyone looked shocked as I said that except Emmett he just looked angry.

"Then how come she loves me?"

"She's proberly just using you for the sex". Now even I couldn't believe said that.

Emmett was about to punch me but surprisingly enough Rosalie stopped him "Emmett don't and I know I act heartless but I do love you all including you Edward".

"Look Rosalie I'm sorry I said that I don't know what came over me".

By this point Esme and Carlisle holding hands came down with Tanya trailing behind them, came to see what the commotion was about.

I even then saw Bella step into the room with Eleazer and Kate at her sides, Eleazers had his hands on her shoulders while Kate was holding her hand.

"Bella the kiss meant nothing she jumped on me you should no ever since the moment I saw you I have loved you and when I see you my heart misses a beat, when I touch you I feel electricity run through me I just never knew how to tell you please forgive me".

A smile broke across her face and the room was filled with ohhs and awws.

Tanya burst out shouting "NO, YOU CAN'T LOVE HER, YOU LOVE ME!! She's such a slut bag she has to ruin everything, Bella your such a WHORE" she literally screamed that in Bella's face.

Emmett was now restraining Tanya, and Bella's face looked like she was going to explode. She turned to Tanya and said.

"Tanya don't ever call me a whore again and maybe Carlisle should check you over because you're the only Whore around here and stay the hell away from Edward because he's mine do I need to make then any clearer?" Tanya jumped for Bella, Bella leaped into the air and knocked Tanya into the wall breaking one of Esme's vases "Esme I'm sorry I will replace that" "Oh Bella don't worry about it"

With that Bella smiled and turned towards me, while Emmett and Rosalie was holding Tanya back.

"And as for you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I must tell you that there is nothing to forgive it was not your fault that the slut forced herself onto you, everyone in the room laughed except Tanya and Eleazer, Carlisle and Esme were trying to hide their laughter, also that I love you with all my heart and always have and nothing will ever change that".

And with that I took her into my arms were she would be and my lips crushing down onto hers.

Everyone erupted into cheers and Carlisle and Esme hugged Bella saying "Welcome to the family".

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't feel anything but joy, I had My Edward finally I had put Tanya in her place but I still knew she would be after Edward.

I also had all the family I need around me.

I had already made plan's to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie I normally would be Annoyed with that but there now my sister's.

All of them made feel something different

Alice: She would always be there for me, just to cheer me up.

Jasper: The calmness he brought around and made me feel like I fit in.

Emmett: My partner in crime, aka prank buddy we had already started to go over ideas.

Rosalie: Knowing she was there for what I needed

Esme: She has that natural mother feel, also her presence around just mad everything alive.

Carlisle: The safety you felt when he was around and the natural feeling where free conversation just flowed.

Finally Edward, My Edward, My love the one that had the key to my heart he just made me feels pure love and happiness.

But I just wondered would this stay the same everything just felt to good like it was going to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks everyone **

**REVIEW  
PLEASE**

XXXXXX

**Casiie**


	8. AN

**Sorrii its just an authours note**

**Look i will be writing tomorrow**

**ive just been really busy please**

**forgive me ..LoL**

**Thanks alot**

**Xx**

**Cassie**


End file.
